Breaking the Ice
by Charm Of Dreams
Summary: Rated K Until further notice.....Nana and Popo are orphaned twins, not that anyone knows...Apart from their sweet neighbor Ms. Hemmingway. After being invited to the super smash tourney, THe twins are faced with hardship, humor, friends, foes...Hiatus


Hidey Ho, Neighboreenos! Welcome to the story me and my friend created about the lurvable, squishable Ice-Climbers! From what I know, they are twins, with no parents...So me and my friend decided what to do, and we began to write this!

Disclaimer: Nana, Popo and the super smash bros. game and characters don't belong to us, because if they did, we'd have more background info on the ice climbers.

From what I know, Lisa, Penny Lane, and the plot Belong to Ro-ro and I, feel free to tell us otherwise!

On to chapter one!

"Nana"- Speech

_'Popo'-_Thoughts

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Lisa walked down Penny Lane, her mailbag clutched

in her hand, she braced herself for what she knew was

coming. Every day, she delivered the mail here, and

every day, that little, blue-parka-clad boy waited

outside for her, asking if there was mail for him.

Every day, he begged and pleaded with her to look

inside her mailbag once more, and if there was

nothing, he insisted that he should check himself,

reaching out for the mailbag. "No," Lisa would say.

"It's against the policy. You can't mess with other

people's mail." After that, she'd practically have to

wrench his hangs off the mailbag and hurry down the

rest of the street.

A few houses before 293, Lisa stopped to look through

her bag in advance, to see if any mail had arrived for

the boy. No. What a surprise.

When she arrived at the boy's house, the scene was

exactly how she expected it: the little boy, sitting

on the steps leading up to his house, waiting for her.

As soon as she came into his view, he leaped up, and

ran over to her.

"Any mail for me?" he asked, never losing hope.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, no. Maybe tomorrow."

To her surprise, the boy's eyes started to well up

with tears this time. "There HAS to be a mistake.

PLEASE, today is the LAST DAY. Please, check again!"

Normally Lisa would have given him the old "I have to

deliver mail to the whole city, I don't have time for

this EVERY DAY" speech, but the boy seemed so crushed that

she silently complied. After a few minutes of

rummaging around, she looked at him and shook her

head. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Let me see," he said. "Maybe you made a mistake."

She instictively shifted her bag away from him,

saying, "I can't let you do that. Maybe your mail will

come tomorrow but I can assure you that it isn't here

today."

"NO, TODAY'S THE LAST DAY! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? IT

HAS TO BE HERE! IT HAS TO BE!" He was screaming at

her. She had never seen him so upset.

Tears pouring down his eyes, the little boy lunged at

her mailbag, trying to take it. She pulled away -- but

too late -- he already had the bag in one hand and

riiiip, the bag tore in half, scattering letters

everywhere.

Lisa let out a little yelp, and ran after her loose

letters. Meanwhile, the boy started going through the

letters still in the bag, looking for the one and only

one that would make him happy.

Lisa ran back, letters clutched in her hand, to find

out that the boy had dumped the remainder of her bag

in the snow and was rifling through them. Some of the

ones on the top were blowing away, and she was sure

the ones on the bottom of the pile were drenched

by now. "Damn," he muttered. "It's not here."

She dashed over to him and snatched the letter that was

in his hand. Shoving the remaining letters into her

bag, she screeched, "Damn is right! Do you know what

you've done? Not only have you broken the law by

meddling in other people's mail; about 100 people in

this town won't get their mail today! Some of that

mail could have had money in it! Some of that mail

could have been an invitation that the recipient will

never get! People will be let down and hurt because

they think that their friends and family don't care!

And me, I'll probably lose my job because of you! I've

put up with you everyday, had to work overtime because

I spend about 30 minutes at your house everyday

telling you that YOU DON'T HAVE MAIL! Face it! NO

ONE'S going to send you your goddamn letter so GIVE

UP!" She paused for a second, catching her breath. The

boy looked crushed, but she continued, a little more

calmly than before.

"I wan't you to think about this, little boy. Think

about what you've done, all because of your greed and

lack of trust. About 100 people will be dissapointed

to find their mailboxes empty becuase of you. Becuase

YOU wanted a piece of mail that you KNEW would never

come. Now, I'm warning you, I've been very tolerant of

you so far, but this is your last chance . The next

time something happens like this -- this outrage, I'm

going to have to speak with your parents personally,

because this behavior is unnacceptable."

At the last remark, a strange look passed over the

boy's face. Was it -- sorrow, pain? She began to

regret going so hard on him -- maybe she overreacted

-- but her job was over. She had a hard enough time

paying bills as it was, what was she going to do now?

She was so lost in her own thoughts, she hardly heard

the little boy talking at all.

"Umm... sure. I'll tell, I'll tell mommy," -- it

sounded as though he was using the word for the first

time -- "I'll tell mommy I've been a bad boy. But

really, there's no need for you to talk to her." And

before she could do anything, he dashed into the house

and closed the door.

XXXXXX in the house XXXXXXXXX

"I guess the rumors weren't true, Nana," said a

crushed Popo. "I guess we're not going to be invited

to the Super Smash Brothers Tournament.

His pink-parka-clad twin placed a hand on his

shoulder, "It's okay, Popo," she said, trying to

comfort her older brother.(only by 5 minutes...) "There's always next year,

right?"

"I guess so," he paused here, trying to hold back his

tears. "It's just when I heard talk saying we were to be invited, I got so excited.

We'd be the youngest ones there, you know, and it would be a good

chance to prove ourselves. But now I know, rumors are

only rumors. If they're not inviting us this year,

then they probably won't next." He sighed, and turned

around to face her. "I'm going to bed. Good night," and

walked off, not seeing the pained look on his sisters

face.

XXXXXXXXX Next Day XXXXXXX

_'I don t know why I m doing this'_, thought Nana._' I_

_know we're not getting that letter'_. But something

told her to wait just one more day, to see if they had

the mail. For her brother. As she sat on the steps to the

house, she thought about Popo. He had been through a

lot. After all, he was the one who had to watch their

parents dea but she wasn t ready to think about that

yet. It was too hard. And after all he d been through,

he got all worked up and nervous about this Super

Smash Bros. thing, about this chance to prove himself,

and then it was all a charade? Who had made up these

rumors? Was it their idea of a joke?

The mail should be coming any minute now. Nana remembered meeting the mailwoman, Lisa, a few times, and she seemed pretty nice. Nana was

looking forward to talking to her, but would not let

herself be hopeful about anything concerning the mail.

Soon enough, she saw the familiar uniform and mailbag,

and walked over.

She was shocked to see that the woman carrying the

mail was not Lisa, though, for her hair was bright red

and she was a great deal taller than Lisa. "W-Who are

you?" she stammered. Only when the words came out, did

she realize how rude they sounded.

"I'm Mandy," said the woman, apparently not taking any

offense at all. "And you, young lady, have mail." she

handed a brown envelope to the stunned Nana with her

and Popo's name neatly printed on it.

"Th- thanks. Thank you so much!" But there was

something else she wanted to know. "I-if you don't

mind me asking, what happened to Lisa? Did she quit?"

An odd look crossed Mandys face for a second, somehting like...Loathing? "You could say that..."

Nana's eyebrows creased in curiosity "What do you mean? "

"Well, we had to let Lisa go."

Nana was shocked. But she never did anything wrong!

"Why?"

Mandy shrugged. "Tampering with the mail. Her story

was that some little boy who lived around her ripped

her mailbag to look for a letter, but who believes

that? I always knew she was a bad egg."

Comprehension dawned on Nana s face, and then anger.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. I have to go. " And

she darted back into the house, ready to give Popo the

thrashing of a lifetime.

XXX In the house again XXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you got Lisa fired!" shouted Nana

flinging her arms over her head angrily. "You know she

has trouble paying bills! And she doesn't exactly have

a family that can support her!" Popo's eyes widened,

using quick reflexes, he dodged the big wooden hammer

that was thrown his way by his little sister and hid

behind the couch. Usually, Nana wasn't like this, but

Lisa had been one of the only people she could ever

really connect with. Deciding to try his best at

stopping the storm, Popo poked his head up from his

cushy stronghold, "Sis, c'mon...I didn't mean to..."

he said apotagetically.

Unable to stay angry for long at her brother, Nana

sighed. " I'll tell you what," she said, calming down a

little. "We're going to go to this tournament, and

we're going to do it for Lisa." There was a pause.

"And for mom and dad. "

Popo looked confused. "But sis-" She held up the

letter. A baffled look spred across his face and was then followed by a huge smile that took up most of Popo's face. "Oh my God!

They must have delivered it late! I can t believe

this!"

They shared a moment of proudness, and then were off

to their rooms to pack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you have it, chapter one of possibly the first

ever Ice Climber centric multi chapter fanfic.

This chapter was written by my very talented friend

Ro-ro, I'm writing the next one, stay tuned!


End file.
